Complications of an Unfaced Direction
by RainbowBalloon
Summary: It's a story about of a young hooker who lives her normal life with her family, well... I shouldn't say normal life but rather a life of what seems to be normal in her eyes. Jobless, Obese, Uneducated and works her way on the mountainside streets of Asheville. She's met a terrible encounter with an 8 foot faceless being that has changed and shredded her life to pieces.


Author's note: Well, this is my first try at a slenderman story, it's nothing too great or fancy or super gory...it's just something random that came across my head.

There will be more chapters in the future, just hope you guys like the start out.

* * *

"Hello, Come have a seat would you?"

said the man in the dull and dark room as he sat across from a young woman.

She had seem to be of no older than about twenty-two, the only thing that could give her years is by looking at the sunken eyes and the bruise marks on her face, followed by the scars that were sitting on the bridge of her round nose.

"So tell me why you were brought here?" the tall and remotely relaxed man propped his foot up and crossed it over gently to the other.

"Wh-wh-..why am I here...haha you should ask the men in the police car that brought me here...they are the ones who dragged me out from the Amboy park..." she stuttered with her words, her eyes constantly gazed at the floor while trembling in fear of looking at the psychiatrist in the face.

"They had arrested you, is that correct?

"They had said they had caught you in the riverside trying to drown a baby... is that correct?" he tilted his head a bit as he was tapping his pen on the side of his face.

"Yes, I mean...it was a baby? But I can assure you I didn't kill it...I didn't even think it was a baby...I just-"

"You didn't know it was a baby?" his deep brown eyes gazed at her confused and unsure of what she meant or what she was even trying to say.

"I...It looked like a rock to me...that's what I saw... it was a rock and nothing more! I looked down and it was cold and smooth like a rock and it didn't make a sound like a baby." she sat back in the chair, the cuffs squeezing tight to her hands and legs as she looked up at the ceiling.

Her mind reflecting back to a few weeks ago:

 _"The fan up above, why did it remind me of that one night in my apartment. The night of my brother's birthday..._

 _that horrific night, and playing games and hanging out with him and his friends._

 _Jump-scare video games and then playing with ouji board among other things that my mother and father wouldn't approve of that I allowed him and his friends do."_

"Excuse me Miss -, I know you are feeling a bit strange of all this, but I can assure you...I am not your enemy, I am here to help you in anyway I can. I know this has been so much, and through the numerous hearings in court. But the more we find out what happened with you and that night, the more I can help you." he smiled as he moved his leg back on the floor and leaned in toward her.

"I can see it in your eyes, I know you aren't guilty for this. I just want a full explanation, did someone tell you to do it? Did you become depressed that you did it out of act of desperation, or did your do it just because?"

the questions he kept insisting to ask wasn't in anyways helpful nor did it really trigger something for the blonde woman.

Instead she kept looking up, reflecting back of what had happened within those past two weeks...

 _Blood. Misery. Crying from her little brother and seeing her father laying in the floor with a bottle smashed nearby his head._

 _Her brother holding the broken bottle in his hand as he trembled in absolute terror, the look in his eyes didn't scream killer._

 _They screamed for help and for her to reach out to him._

The night before the incident of her father violently attacking him and her, he was gone for the longest time and one of the neighbors finding him on the side of the road...drunk and half out of it.

The single father couldn't handle having his daughter who was a local whore living at his house, and a son who was barely educated to surpass the ninth grade.

she remembered the many nights where he'd scream and throw bottles at her...cuss her out and even try to do horrible things to her like touch her inappropriately and make revolting sexual jokes at her, beat her and laugh whenever she fucked up. She also remember her young teenage brother trying to protect her when her father got out of hand.

So where was her mother in this...the woman abandoned her children to live her mother and sister, they couldn't get divorced because of her father's views and how the catholic church would frown upon such acts.

But then again, the church would frown upon everything that happened in that household.

all these thoughts, just flooded into her head as she let out a soft and shaken sigh, tears rolling from her face...

"Miss -?" he looked at her as he gently put a hand on her shoulder, she turned her head and looked over at him...

her eyes full of anxiety and spaced-out. she nodded him with her mouth halfway open.

"I will tell you who told me to do it...but you promise to keep an open mind with me?" she started to crack a smile, a smile of not relief but a smile of unraveling the pain that was burning into her mind and all that had happened within the last two weeks of her life.

"Yes Miss -, I will keep an open mind on the matter, after all if it's what you need to do to help yourself and for the rest of the case."

he misinterpreted the reply she had given him and gave her back a false confused smirk.

* * *

end of chapter 1


End file.
